Diferente
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: No había nada de malo en ser diferente, Albus bien sabía eso, porque su padre siempre se lo había dicho; sin embargo a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor ante el hecho de llegar a ser "demasiado diferente" a todos los demás. / Scorpius/Albus / Para el reto de la "La Pareja Perfecta" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DIFERENTE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. Scorpius/Albus

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni el universo me pertenece. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Este fic participa para el reto de la "_La Pareja Perfecta_" del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_". Me quedé pensando en mis OTP de Harry Potter y al final me decidí por esta, porque es de esas parejas que no soporto que me separen, siento que ambos personajes (aunque salgan en dos páginas de toda la saga) están hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás Rowling no nos pudo dar el Drarry explícito, pero nos lanzó a las dos pequeñas copias de nuestros chicos y nos dijo "_Hagan con ellos lo que queráis_", Ahahaha. Aviso que hay un poquito de drama. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**DIFERENTE**

**One-Shot**

Su hermano mayor solía decirlo todo el tiempo, en un fallido intento de fastidiarle, sin embargo Albus no podía evitar sentirse un poquito de acuerdo con James respecto a esa cuestión: él era alguien muy _raro_.

No raro en el mal sentido, creía, pero raro en el sentido de que era completamente distinto a las personas que le rodeaban. Sus primos Weasley se llevaban muy bien con James y había pocos de ellos que comprendiesen que a Albus no le parecía divertido jugar a golpearse mutuamente o correr por el campo durante toda la tarde para luego regresar con la piel negra de mugre. Su hermano solía molestarle porque él prefería quedarse en la cocina con su abuela Molly y Rose, cuando incluso la pequeña Lily intentaba seguir las andanzas del mayor.

«_Eres tan niña_» solía decirle James en voz baja, esperando que ninguno de sus padres le escuchase, porque sabía que se ganaría un buen regaño por ello si es que le oían.

Albus sabía que, tal como cuando le decía _raro_, James quería ofenderle llamándole _niña_, pero él no se sentía realmente insultado por ello. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarle ser llamado de esa manera? Para él no había ningún problema con las niñas. Había visto a Fred y James agarrarse a golpes porque uno le dijo al otro "_mujercita_" en medio de una de sus típicas riñas infantiles, pero él no había comprendido del todo cual era el problema en ese momento.

Mucho más tarde entendió que más que "_femenino"_, lo que Fred había querido decir era "_cobarde_", y una vez más Albus se sintió desconcertado ante el absurdo paralelo de las palabras, ya que eran legendarias las historias de su tía Hermione luchando junto con su padre y el tío Ron contra Voldemort hacia años. Y el enfrentamiento entre su abuela Molly y la loca de Bellatrix era uno que ellos siempre disfrutaban escuchar en el calor del brasero mientras bebían chocolate caliente de Honeydukes en las noches de lluvia. _¿Cobardes las brujas?_ Que blasfemia.

Albus sabía que él no era como su hermano, ni tampoco como sus primos, y eso no podía ni quería cambiarlo. Él era más compuesto y educado que ellos, daba las _gracias_ y pedía _por favor_ siempre, siendo el favorito de todas las viejas abuelas que llegaban a conocerlo. Siempre sonreía con dulzura y no le molestaba quedarse con los niños más pequeños a jugar sentado con tranquilidad vigilándolos mientras sus primos mayores armaban guerras por los terrenos de la _Madriguera_.

Quería convencerse de que no le importaba ser _diferente_, que no le importaba que todos sus primos le dejasen fuera de sus juegos y él se refugiase más en los libros que en cualquier otra cosa. A veces lloraba, porque las continuas burlas de James lograban afectarle en ocasiones, pero él no se demoraba en recomponerse, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no había nada de malo en ser diferente, en ser único. Su padre solía decirle, después de todo, que en las diferencias estaban las fortalezas, intentándole hacer notar que las bromas de su primogénito carecían de importancia real, y Albus nunca dudaba de las palabras de su padre.

Solo que a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor ante el hecho de llegar a ser _demasiado diferente_ a todos los demás.

«_El primer Potter en un siglo en ir a Slytherin. Has deshonrado nuestro apellido. Debería darte vergüenza»._

La voz fantasmal de James le arrancó de sus sueños revueltos como si fuese un doloroso puñetazo en el estómago, trayéndole al mundo de los despiertos con lágrimas en los ojos como había ocurrido cada noche durante los meses posteriores a entrar a Hogwarts, sentado en la cama con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas. La tristeza por la decepción de sus padres y tíos le apretaba el pecho, la culpa por haber sido _demasiado distinto_ le carcomía la conciencia, porque el Sombrero Seleccionador no le dejó elegir al final, porque él era demasiado _diferente_ para ser un _Gryffindor_.

Cinco años habían pasado, pero el recuerdo del dolor seguía fresco como si hubiese sido ayer, y esa pesadilla solía atacarle de vez en cuando, cuando se dormía pensando en todo lo que podría haber sido pero nunca fue.

Los doseles verdes de su cama se corrieron con un sonido suave antes de que un cuerpo familiar se metiese dentro de sus cobijas. Enredando sus brazos por su cintura y pegando cuerpo a la espalda de Albus, esa presencia le rodeó con sus piernas, sosteniéndole protectoramente como solo una persona en el mundo podía hacerlo. Un beso fantasmal en su coronilla y Albus dejó que se cerrasen sus ojos, que combinaban maravillosamente con su colcha y con el emblema que adornaba el pecho de su túnica, dejándose caer suavemente hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en aquel pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de la respiración ajena. Todo su cuerpo tembloroso se dejó envolver por la seguridad que le provocaba aquella persona, que no decía nada pero que tampoco le soltaba, haciéndole sentir en casa como cada vez en esos últimos cinco años.

—Estoy aquí —susurró esa voz y el pelinegro movió su cabeza para permitir que la fría nariz del joven alcanzase la delicada piel de su cuello, calmando su corazón y sus miedos—. Siempre estoy aquí.

—Lo sé —murmuró Albus mientras giraba la barbilla para mirar a esos ojos grises en donde la preocupación y el amor se reflejaban en igualdad, haciéndole sonreír con calma como luego de cada pesadilla, quitándole el temor y llenándose de la calidez de quien se sabe protegido—. Lo sé, Scorpius... te quiero.

Es innecesario decirlo, porque ambos lo saben, sin embargo Albus no se aguanta en el declararlo una vez más en voz alta. Ellos lo saben porque el sentimiento ha estado creciendo entre los dos día a día, desde aquella noche en que el Sombrero Seleccionador les envió a la misma Casa, rompiendo las expectativas que todo el Colegio tenía hacia el hijo menor de Harry Potter. El cariño y el amor se han estado cociendo allí todo ese tiempo, desde que compartieron una mirada en el Gran Comedor, desde que se presentaron correctamente en el Cuarto de los de Primer Año y, por sobre todo, desde que, la mañana siguiente a la Selección, Scorpius defendió a Albus de los insultos de James hablando sobre cómo la verdadera _deshonra_ no era caer en una u otra Casa, sino que era _dañar_ a aquellos que tenías que proteger.

Albus no había llorado en ese pasillo mientras James se retiraba indignado y Scorpius le arrastraba hasta el Aula de Encantamientos cogido por la muñeca, sin importarle nada más; pero si lo había hecho esa noche cuando leyó la carta de sus padres, en donde no le reclamaban nada, pero en donde se podía sentir la decepción en el subtexto. Porque él era _diferente_, y aunque todos siempre lo habían sabido, no habían esperado que fuese _tan diferente_.

Scorpius no había intentado consolarle ni esa ni otra noche, he incluso había comentado que en verdad entendía un poco a James, porque seguramente su padre le hubiese quitado la mesada _de por vida_ de haber quedado en Gryffindor; pero desde allí en adelante el rubio jamás lo abandonó y eso es todo lo que Albus podía pedir.

Y así había comenzado su vida en Hogwarts. Veía a Rose a la distancia en el comedor, estudiando como buena hija de Hermione Granger que era, y lamentaba no tener todas sus clases juntas para poder estudiar como habían planificado durante el verano. Se sonreían a la distancia y en un par de ocasiones hicieron algunos trabajos los dos, pero nunca fue lo mismo. Veía a sus primos, pelirrojos y Gryffindors, riendo por alguna broma los pasillos mientras le ignoraban, y parte de él dolía porque le gustaría ser uno más de ellos, pero realmente sabía que aun cuando él hubiese sido otro león tampoco hubiese sido uno de aquel grupo.

En el fondo Albus agradecía haber quedado en Slytherin, porque él siempre fue diferente y de pronto se encontró con más gente que también lo era. En Slytherin nadie lo miraba raro si prefería quedarse a leer en vez de salir a ensuciarse con las pozas que quedan luego de una lluvia torrencial en octubre; las serpientes se cobijan entre ellas para contar historias de terror que no son falsas, sino que historias ocultas que los libros no cuentan, y el ávido lector que hay en Albus celebra poder tomar aquel conocimiento del que nadie más se puede jactar. En esa Casa se encuentra con que no importa a que raro autor cite, siempre habrá alguien en la Sala Común que reconozca la fuente y sonría a la distancia; y lo mejor es que Scorpius no se burla de sus modales un poco _femeninos_ de los que James solía destornillarse de la risa, porque a Scorpius de hecho _le gustan_ esos rasgos, como Albus se enterará tiempo después.

No todo es color de rosa en la casa de la serpiente (_más bien verde oscuro, como un día de furia en la mirada de Albus_), sin embargo con el paso del tiempo él sabe que no podría cambiar su lugar en Hogwarts. El humor ácido y las bromas inteligentes es algo que solo se encuentra en las mazmorras del castillo, junto con las apuestas sucias e ilegales con castigos que los hacen reír por semanas al recordarlos, hasta llorar. En Slytherin no hay soplones, y si tienes hambre y quieres ir a colarte a las Cocinas es muy probable que tengas suficientes serpientes para cubrir tu rastro, aunque todas pedirán una pequeña ofrenda en pago. Slytherin no es la Casa que era hacia 20 años, ni hacía 1000, pero seguía siendo Slytherin después de todo, y allí nadie se aburría. Quizás fuese un poco helado en invierno, pero desde que Scorpius le robó un beso al borde del Lago una tarde de abril en tercer año, Albus sabe que en esas noches frías simplemente puede meterse a la cama del heredero de los Malfoy para olvidar cualquier incomodidad producto de las bajas temperaturas de las mazmorras.

Albus es, _a pesar de todo_, feliz. Y si pudiese devolverse al día de su Selección, está seguro que esta vez no suplicaría tanto al Sombrero porque le pusiese con los leones.

Sin embargo sus padres nunca lo habían comprendido del todo, como James tampoco lo había hecho. Harry y Ginny habían eventualmente aceptado que Albus era un Slytherin y que no era algo que pudiesen cambiar (incluso habían hablado con la directora, Albus estaba seguro), pero por más que él se había esforzado, nunca habían acabado por aceptado su amistad con Scorpius. Sus prejuicios eran demasiados para hacerlo, y Albus después de muchos gritos y lágrimas solo había podido rendirse ante ello.

Harry solía decirle que él podía ser amigo de _quien desease_, sin embargo le prohibía terminantemente visitar la Mansión Malfoy, _solo por precaución_. Solo en una ocasión Scorpius había visitado la casa de los Potter un verano, alimentados los dos por la necesidad de verse y la esperanza de un buen comportamiento familiar, sin embargo la actitud James y su madre había sido tan odiosa, que Albus jamás volvió a pedirle que lo hiciera, teniendo que ambos conformarse con largas y ansiosas cartas intentando hacer más cortos los imposiblemente extensos y solitarios veranos en que no podían encontrarse.

Y Albus estaba prácticamente seguro de que la familia de Scorpius no estaba mucho mejor con la elección de este para su mejor amigo, sin embargo el rubio nunca hablaba de ello y él no le presionaba en nada.

—Te quiero, Albus —susurró el rubio Slytherin en su oído antes de inclinarse y robarle un suave beso de los labios, mientras los dos se aferraban mutuamente en un abrazo lleno de necesidad.

No importaba que nadie creyese en ellos, porque ambos se bastaban cuando se sostenían juntos. No importaban sus familias ni en el mundo mágico, cuando el esmeralda se perdía en el plateado y sus labios se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad, prometiéndose un amor que sus corazones adolescentes no eran capaces de sostener del todo. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter podrían retorcerse de disgusto ante la idea de sus hijos amándose, Astoria y Ginebra podrían llorar por no comprender sus elecciones y James Sirius podría vomitar del asco de verles tomados de la mano, pero nada de eso podría separarlos, pero cuando estaban juntos los dos se sentían eternos.

Porque ambos habían crecido siendo _diferentes _a lo que su ambiente esperaban de ellos, pero habían encontrado en el otro un complemento para sus _debilidades_ que las volvía en _fortalezas_. Y el mundo podría gritar y llorar, pero Scorpius y Albus podrían jurar que habían encontrado a su alma gemela, aunque cualquiera pudiese decir que eran demasiado jóvenes como para siquiera comprender lo que eso significaba.

«_Te Amo_» decían sus ojos al día siguiente, mientras terminaban de comer en el Gran Comedor antes de caminar juntos hacia Runas Antiguas, ambos con el corazón cálido y la mente tranquila, cuando una sombra les quitó aquella corta paz de un momento a otro.

La imponente figura de James Sirius, estudiante de último año de Gryffindor apareció en su campo de visión, con el ceño fruncido y muy probablemente un insulto en la lengua, dándole a Albus de pronto la fuerza para hacer lo que Scorpius llevaba meses pidiéndole y que él nunca se había atrevido a realizar.

El recuerdo de su pesadilla de medianoche y el abrazo consolador de su rubio amado finalmente le dieron el valor para lanzarse hacia sus deseos, sin miedo a lo que pudiese suceder después.

Casi con timidez su mano derecha buscó la izquierda de su compañero, rozando su túnica con cariño antes de que sus dedos se juntasen compartiendo la suave calidez mutua. Albus pudo sentir esa mirada plateada en su rostro, pero no le observó, sino que simplemente esperó el momento en que el joven aceptó el toque, entrelazando sus dedos con ternura y seguridad.

No detuvieron el ritmo de sus pasos, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del Gran Comedor sabiendo que la gente les estaba mirando, declarando con esa pequeña unión algo que muchos ya llevaban meses sospechando. Albus se atrevió a buscar los ojos de su hermano y solo pudo ver asco en ellos, leyendo de sus labios una palabra que atravesó su corazón por un momento, antes de que su respiración se calmase. «_Afeminado_».

_Él siempre había sido diferente, y James siempre lo había sabido._

Cuando pasaron frente a él, Albus se detuvo, deteniendo de paso a Scorpius que se irguió a toda su altura para demostrar que, aún con dos años menos, sobrepasaba al mayor de los Potter por varios centímetros y que no le temía para nada. Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente un momento, antes de que los ojos verdes se cerrasen, negando con la cabeza con toda la calma de mundo que le era transmitida desde aquella inocente unión de su mano con la de su pareja, antes de volver a posar su mirada en el rostro de James, tranquilo pero ligeramente triste.

—Por si te interesa, no me hubiese importado nacer mujer, James, no siento que el sexo femenino sea una debilidad, así que ninguno de tus insultos orientados en esa dirección me afectan. No me hubiese importado ser mujer, pero no lo soy. Esto es lo que soy, y esto es lo que quiero. Y no me voy a disculpar por ser _raro_, porque soy feliz de esta manera y no puedo ni quiero cambiar. Después de todo tú lo supiste incluso antes de que yo lo entendiese ¿verdad? Que soy _diferente_. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme pero _¿tú puedes decir lo mismo?_

_Valor Gryffindor, Veneno Slytherin_. Los dedos de Scorpius acariciaron los suyos casi transmitiéndole su orgullo, y allí en medio del Gran Comedor en pleno almuerzo y en frente de su hermano, Albus se puso en puntitas para robarle por primera vez un beso a su novio en público, antes de comenzar a caminar sin darle una sola mirada más al mayor de los Potter.

Saliendo del Comedor pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de su pequeña Lily, sonrojado y con las manos cubriendo la boca, creando algo de vergüenza en su estómago por un momento por el espectáculo que le había obligado a presenciar; sin embargo algo en los ojos brillantes de su hermana de pronto le hizo sonreír calmando su inseguridad, mientras junto con Scorpius dejaba el bullicio del alumnado atrás perdiéndose por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.

—Albus.

Se detuvieron a una moderada distancia de las puertas del Gran Comedor y Albus observó al piso mordiendo suavemente sus labios, habiéndose esfumado toda la adrenalina que le había atacado allá adentro y volviendo su timidez natural. Sabía que le debía una explicación a Scorpius e intentó dársela, pero la boca de su rubio se lo impidió, mientras sus manos le empujaban contra la pared más próxima, comiéndole la boca con la desesperación de un condenado al _Beso del Dementor_. Dejando la sorpresa atrás, Albus solo pudo llevar sus manos hacia la espalda de su novio, arrugando con fuerza la negra túnica entre sus dedos, perdiendo el aliento entre toda esa pasión.

—Merlín, te amo —gimieron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando el beso se cortó, arrancándose mutuamente calladas risas antes de volver a besarse con dulzura. Sus ojos brillaban y no necesitaban decirse nada más, porque todo ya lo sabían.

La algarabía de la gente que abandonaba el Comedor para ir a sus clases les despertó de su ensueño, obligándoles a irse corriendo de la mano para alcanzar a regresar a las mazmorras a buscar sus libros para Runas, robándose sonrisas y miradas de reojo, con el amor adolescentes latiéndoles en los corazones y haciéndoles reír como los quinceañeros enamorados que eran.

Porque no importaba contra cuantos tuviesen que luchar, cuantos muros debiesen derribar, ni con cuanta fuerza el mundo los golpease por ser _diferentes_. Si se tenían el uno al otro sabían que nada podría dañarles y que siempre saldrían adelante. Por que el amor siempre triunfa, ya lo cuentan los cuentos de hadas, y todos los magos sabían que los cuentos de hadas tenían mucha magia y realidad en ellos.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_No sé bien de donde salió esto. Nunca había escrito un Scorpius/Albus realmente, creo –revisa sus fics– no, es el primero. Que extraño, porque realmente es de mis más amadas OTPs de HP, ahahaha. O sea, los he mencionado en mi Crossover de Sherlock/Harry Potter donde son prácticamente la segunda pareja protagonista, pero nunca había escrito un fic de ellos dos._

_Sabía que quería un fic donde Albus se mostrase distinto al resto de los Potter y Weasley, y que mejor que hacer que quedase en Slytherin. No esperaba que James me quedase tan… así. En general amo a James Sirius, pero el de este fic es… bueno, necesitaba demostrar una fuerte unión entre Albus y Scorpius, y supongo que para eso el papel de James quedó bien (aunque sigo trastornada con lo malo que me parece D: lo siento)._

_En cuanto a Harry y Draco, traté de hacerlo fiel al canon (y por lo mismo que lo de James, me servía el que no aprobasen del todo la amistad de ellos dos), y en verdad no creo que Harry dejase ir a su hijo tan fácilmente a la Mansión Malfoy, sobre todo por la historia del lugar. No creo que se negase a que Scorpius fuese, pero bueno, al final ni Ginny ni James dieron la talla. Draco yo creo que se mostraría un poco más dispuesto ante esa amistad, pero al saber que es un romance no sé cómo reaccionaría, y como este es un fic del punto de vista de Albus, pues nos quedamos con la duda de los temores propios de Scorpius, quizás para una continuación u otro fic._

_Son mi OTP, los amo en todos los universos donde me los ponen juntos, porque simplemente siento que fueron creados el uno para el otro (por eso JK los puso en el mismo año y los hizo tan semejantes a sus padres). Para mi es canon que serán amigos, y sin impedimentos entre ellos, el romance me parece una bella continuación._

_Espero que les haya agradado, aunque haya habido un poco de drama familiar. Pero tranquilos, que el amor siempre triunfa, como en todos los cuentos de hadas~ _

_¡Todos sus reviews serán muy bienvenidos! Mil gracias por leer._


End file.
